Les règles de l'aventure
by Eilisande
Summary: Donjon de Naheulbeuk. Les aventuriers affamés se retrouvent seuls dans une auberge où tout le personnel et les clients sont morts. Il leur faut décider entre aller chercher à manger ailleurs ou transformer cette tragédie en opportunité. Bien sûr, avec ces bras cassés, rien n'est gagné d'avance...


Prompt : Les aventuriers se retrouvent seuls dans une auberge où à cause d'accident malheureux tous le personnel est mort. Comment vont il réussir à se nourrir/faire du feu? Peuvent-ils gagner de l'argent en accueillant de nouveaux clients? Ou font ils encore tout cramer comme d'habitude?

-.-.

Il y a quelques règles essentielles à suivre quand on souhaite être un aventurier digne de ce nom et ne pas finir au fond d'une oubliette ou en méchoui de troll.

Ne pas taper le client. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir reçu le paiement.

Le client a toujours raison.

Si le client a tort, faire comme s'il avait raison. Se reporter à la règle numéro 1.

Se méfier des opportunités de gagner de l'argent facilement autrement qu'en partant à l'aventure car cela se finit toujours mal.

Ne jamais utiliser une arme ou un ustensile qu'on a jamais utilisé et pour lequel on a pas été formé.

Si la situation a l'air catastrophique quand on arrive quelque part, partir vite. Très vite.

Les Fiers de Hache violaient régulièrement l'un ou l'autre de ces principes par ignorance ou bêtise, mais ignoraient en pénétrant dans cette auberge abandonnée qu'ils allaient cette fois tous les violer d'une seule traite. La compagnie revenait d'une quête épique dans la forêt de Schlipak où ils avaient réussi à se perdre sans dépasser l'orée des bois avant de débiter en morceau et de brûler pour se réchauffer la dryade qu'ils étaient censés retrouver. Affamés, sans argent et à peine réchauffés, ils étaient sortis du bois et discutaient de la suite quand ils virent l'auberge.

-Je crois qu'il serait sage d'entrer là dedans et de se réchauffer, déclara la magicienne qui n'en pouvait plus de la dispute du nain et du barbare pour savoir qui le premier avait décidé d'allumer littéralement la personne qui aurait dû les guider dans leur quête.

-Ça me semble une bonne idée, confirma le ranger qui voulait surtout pouvoir dormir une nuit sans entendre le concert de ronflements de ses compagnons.

Leurs compagnons ne protestèrent pas, trop occupés à se disputer, à se tresser les cheveux en chantant des chansons d'elfe, ou à manger une cuisse d'ours en se cherchant des morpions dans l'oreille. Ils suivirent donc le ranger et la magicienne qui poussa quelques minutes plus tard la porte de l'auberge. À l'intérieur, il faisait tout noir.

-Il fait noir ici, nota le nain qui aimait bien énoncer des évidences.

-C'est peut être une auberge tenue par des elfes, s'exclama l'elfe qui aimait bien rencontrer des gens comme elle. Les elfes n'ont pas besoin de lumière pour voir dans le noir parce qu'ils sont nyctalopes.

-Quoi ? Tous ?, demanda le nain qui n'avait toujours pas compris ce que voulait dire le mot. Vous devez avoir vachement de maladies alors.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit tenu par des elfes, intervint la magicienne qui voulait couper à la dispute qui s'annonçait. Il n'y a pas de bruit et pas d'odeur de nourriture. Je vais créer une boule de feu mineure pour éclairer la situation.

Et elle l'éclaira. L'auberge était sombre parce qu'il n'y avait personne, ou plutôt que tout le monde était mort. Il y avait trois clients assis à une table, la tête plongée dans leur assiette. Par la porte ouverte qui menait à la cuisine, ils pouvaient voir un cuisinier allongé sur le sol. Le ranger s'avança en sortant son épée, y pénétra, et découvrit deux autres cadavres. Aucun ne portait de traces de blessures.

-C'est horrible !, gémit l'elfe qui était sensible.

-Qui va nous faire à manger ?, demanda le barbare qui ne perdait jamais le nord.

-On les fouille ?, demanda le nain qui le perdait encore moins.

Il n'attendit d'ailleurs pas la permission pour commencer à dépouiller le premier des cadavres. Après un instant d'hésitation, le ranger l'imita tandis que le barbare et l'elfe fouillaient la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. La magicienne envoya sa petite boule de feu enflammer la grande cheminée de la salle et resta plantée au milieu. Elle n'approuvait pas le pillage des cadavres, mais appréciait l'idée que les caisses du groupe se renforce. Elle décida donc de regarder les autres comme si elle désapprouvait, sans rien dire pour les arrêter.

-Zog zog, remarqua soudain l'ogre qui regardait par la fenêtre.

La magicienne regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait et jura. Un groupe de voyageurs approchait, lourdement chargés. Comme les Fiers de Hache un peu plus tôt, ils dévièrent de la route principale pour approcher de l'auberge. Deux d'entre eux étaient armés et portaient une espèce d'uniforme. La magicienne se précipita vers ses compagnons.

-On est mal, il y a des gens qui viennent. S'ils nous voient ici, ils penseront que c'est nous qui les avons tués !

-Il faut fuir !

-Il n'y a qu'une porte, ils nous verront faire !

-Baston !

-Ils ont l'air mieux armés que nous ! Et plus nombreux !

-Baston !

-Non j'ai une idée ! On cache les cadavres et on fait semblant d'être les aubergistes. On les nourrit vite fait pour qu'ils partent et ensuite on se tire vite fait !

-En plus, on peut même les faire payer pour le repas !

La proposition du ranger provoqua le silence de ses compagnons et la remarque du nain déclencha un hochement de tête généralisé. Ils se concertèrent du regard, mais l'idée faisait déjà l'unanimité. Ils pouvaient ainsi s'en sortir vivants et sans combat, ce qui revenait moins cher en bandages et en bobos. Le barbare et l'ogre saisirent les cadavres par les pieds et les traînèrent dans un cagibi qu'ils fermèrent à clé. La magicienne ralluma le feu dans la cuisine tandis que le ranger et l'elfe s'asseyaient pour commencer à couper des légumes. L'ogre et le barbare, qui auraient pu faire peur aux voyageurs, furent immédiatement consignés dans la cuisine et priés de se limiter à la découpe de la viande. Enfilant un tablier, la magicienne se précipita vers la porte, se rappela qu'elle portait son chapeau et l'enleva pour le jeter dans un coin avec le reste de leurs affaires, puis se précipita à nouveau vers la porte pour l'ouvrir en souriant juste au moment où l'un des voyageurs allait frapper.

-Bienvenue à l'auberge du Serpent de Feu !

-Je croyais que c'était l'auberge du Petit Four, rétorqua le voyageur qui avait appris à lire à l'école.

-Il y a eu un changement de propriétaire, on a pas eu le temps de changer l'enseigne. Vous allez voir, on va bien s'occuper de vous ! Choisissez votre table et mon assistant prendra votre commande.

-C'est moi qui prend les commandes, et j'espère que vous avez de quoi payer, se présenta le nain qui n'aimait pas beaucoup être assistant.

Les clients échangèrent des regards dubitatifs mais passèrent commande en utilisant le vieux menu tâché de graisse de l'auberge. En traînant des pieds, le nain retourna en cuisine et transmis les requêtes. Avec ses compagnons, il découvrit avec horreur qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était le ''célèbre bouillon de mamie Jadot'' ou de la recette du ''brebiphant à la broche, façon grand père''. Les Fiers de Hache étaient heureusement toujours débrouillards. C'était leur marque de fabrique, disait-on souvent devant eux. Bien sûr, on disait d'autres choses dans leur dos, mais ça, ils ne l'entendaient pas.

-De la viande, c'est de la viande, décida le barbare qui aimait les solutions simples.

Il détacha du mur un morceau de viande de bœuf et l'embrocha directement, sans se soucier de le couper en morceaux au préalable et se mit à le faire rôtir. Suivant son exemple, l'elfe saisit un chaudron et y jeta pèle-mêle concombres, salade, pommes de terres et salsifis, puis se mit à chanter tout en agitant vaguement le bouillon.

Régulièrement, la magicienne vint vérifier où ils en étaient de la cuisson car les clients commençaient à se plaindre de l'attente et ils lui faisaient un peu peur. L'un d'eux devait être au moins niveau huit. Finalement, l'elfe arriva de la cuisine avec un grand plateau sur lequel étaient posés les bouillons. Le groupe regarda le tout avec méfiance. Il faut dire que les morceaux de légumes, certains même pas coupés et encore moins épluchés, flottaient au sommet d'un bouillon blanchâtre.

-Je n'ai jamais vu un bouillon de mamie Jadot de cette couleur. Où est le cuisinier ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai fait, avoua l'elfe qui était prête à pleurer.

-Elle est nouvelle, expliqua la magicienne qui espérait encore sauver la situation.

-Et bien la nouvelle, elle va retourner en cuisine et en refaire un.

L'elfe se dépêcha de repartir. Malheureusement, elle constata que dans son enthousiasme, elle avait utilisé la plupart des légumes et qu'elle ignorait toujours comment faire le célèbre brouillon. Quand elle demanda de l'aide à ses compagnons, ils haussèrent les épaules avec indifférence. Seul l'ogre se montra gentil avec elle et lui désigna une marmite pleine posé dans un coin de la pièce avant de lui expliquer en ogre qu'il l'avait trouvé sur la table en arrivant et l'avait déposé par terre. L'elfe ne comprenait pas la langue des monstres et se contenta d'être soulagée en assistant au miracle d'une marmite qui s'était remplie toute seule. Elle s'empressa de la remettre sur le feu pour que le liquide figé soit présentable aux clients.

Quand ce fut prêt, le ranger insista pour que ce soit elle qui retourne en salle, sois-disant pour montrer qu'ils étaient désolés mais en fait parce qu'il se disait que comme l'elfe était jolie, les clients seraient davantage prêts à lui pardonner qu'à lui. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs très bien avec son nouveau rôle de superviseur, surtout depuis qu'il avait trouvé toute une série de couteaux et d'instruments bizarres qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être un grand cuisinier quand il les tenait à la main. Il avait même envie de les essayer, juste pour voir. S'il devait un jour abandonner la vie d'aventurier, il préférait être cuisinier que rempailleur de chaise et avec tous ces instruments, cuisiner devait être très facile.

Le groupe attablé poussa un soupir de soulagement quand l'elfe revint avec son plateau. Comme ils venaient de finir de l'expliquer au nain et à la magicienne, le groupe était en fait constitué de postiers en uniforme qui finissaient une épuisante tournée autour de la forêt de Schlipak et de leurs gardes du corps. Réalisant que la magicienne avait confondu un uniforme de postier et celui de soldats, le nain était plié en deux sur le sol. Trop occupé à reprendre son souffle, il n'aida même pas l'elfe à déposer son plateau de bouillons sur lequel reposait aussi la broche de bœuf, encore fumante. De toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas aidé parce que c'était une connasse d'elfe.

Les bouillons furent applaudis dès que les clients y eurent goûté. C'était un vrai célèbre bouillon de mamie Jadot et la magicienne eut un peu honte en pensant à la vieille dame trouvée dans la cuisine et qu'ils avaient rangé dans le placard. Cependant, une fois passé le moment d'extase, les clients protestèrent à nouveau. Il fallait dire que la viande était carbonisée d'un côté et encore presque bleue de l'autre parce que le barbare avait décidé au bout d'un moment qu'il avait trop mal au bras pour tourner la broche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

-Faites venir le cuisinier !

-Il ne sait pas très bien ce qu'il fait, il est nouveau, balbutia la magicienne qui se demandait si le guerrier du groupe allait se lever pour prendre sa hallebarde.

Le nain prit les devants et courut chercher le barbare à la cuisine. Il aimait bien voir les autres dans les emmerdes après tout. Son compagnon le suivit, se frottant les mains sur un tablier sale qu'il avait enfilé par dessus son pagne.

-Qui c'est qui se plaint de ma cuisine ?

-Moi. Je sais pas ce que c'est que cette horreur mais c'est tout sauf du brebiphant et je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi peu cuit.

-C'est comme ça que mon grand-père cuisinait à la broche. Tu l'as demandé alors tu le manges, sinon c'est mon poing dans ta gueule.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le barbare mit aussitôt sa menace à exécution et lui défonça la mâchoire. Le reste de l'équipe se mit aussitôt à protester avec véhémence et la magicienne s'avança pour essayer de sauver les meubles.

-Messieurs, pardonnez à mon cuisinier, il est nouveau.

-Il est con, oui, intervient le nain qui s'amusait beaucoup.

-Vous aimez le bouillon non ? Alors tenez, mangez le bouillon et on vous offre le dessert.

-Quoi ? Elle est malade ?

Le groupe discuta un instant, mais finit par accepter et tous choisirent des crêpes flambées. La magicienne était à peu près sûre d'être capable d'y arriver. Un petit sort d'allumettes maudites ferait l'affaire. Une fois leurs clients convenablement calmés, les Fiers de Hache se replièrent doucement vers la cuisine, avant que d'autres problèmes ne surgissent.

En fait, ils étaient déjà survenus, dans la cuisine. En jouant avec ses couteaux et autres jouets de cuisiniers aux formes bizarroïdes mais étrangement coupantes, le ranger s'était ouvert méchamment la main. L'elfe, toute inquiète, se précipita vers lui et lui proposa son aide. Elle était championne en bisous qui guérissent tout. Tout en essayant d'aider, surtout en regardant de loin ce qui se passait, la magicienne demanda à l'ogre de faire des crêpes. Bizarrement pour un ogre, il adorait faire des crêpes. Il trouvait que la forme lui rappelait la forme amusante d'un écureuil écrasé sous une massue et aimait bien les porter comme chapeau.

Une fois la main bandée tant bien que mal, tous se mirent à parler en même temps.

-J'ai mal, gémit le ranger qui était un tout petit peu une chochotte.

-Zog zog, dit l'ogre qui trouvait que ses crêpes manquaient un peu de sucre.

-C'est horrible, ils vont tous nous tuer s'ils ne sont pas content. L'un d'entre eux a une épée durendil !, gémit la magicienne qui n'en menait pas large.

-Ou refuser de nous payer ! J'ai pas fait le larbin pour recevoir des cacahuètes, se plaignit le nain qui n'aimait pas que de l'argent lui échappe.

-Baston !, dit le barbare qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres n'aimaient pas sa solution simple.

L'ogre posa fièrement ses crêpes sur la table et les arrosa d'alcool. La magicienne concentra son pouvoir et envoya un sort d'allumettes maudites dessus. Au même instant, un gémissement sinistre leur parvint depuis la grande salle. Tous sursautèrent et se précipitèrent pour découvrir ce qui se passait.

Ils arrivèrent à temps pour voir le dernier de leurs clients encore en vie se tordre de douleur et tomber le nez dans sa soupe, raide mort. L'elfe soupira.

-Oh là là, vous croyez qu'ils n'ont pas aimé ma soupe ?

La magicienne arrêta d'un geste le ranger qui voulait s'approcher des corps, tout en fouillant de son autre main dans son sac.

-N'approchez pas ! Je dois avoir quelque part un parchemin de détection... Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ces gens ont été empoisonnés.

-Sans blague, je croyais qu'ils piquaient juste un roupillon.

-Il y a des champignons venimeux dans cette soupe.

La nouvelle ébahit les Fiers de Hache. Ils avaient découverts tous les morts près de ce bouillon, voire la tête dedans, mais pas un n'avait fait le rapprochement. Réaliser qu'ils auraient pu le manger eux-même les fit tous frisonner.

-Du coup, on peut fouiller leurs cadavres ?, demanda finalement le nain qui venait de réaliser que leurs clients n'avaient pas payés par avance.

L'odeur de brûlé venant de la cuisine épargna à ses compagnons la peine de répondre. Ils réalisèrent que la petite boule de feu qu'avait lancé la magicienne au moment où ils avaient entendu le râle d'agonie avait atterrit sur quelque chose de hautement inflammable. Ils eurent à peine le temps de réunir leurs affaires déjà le toit commençait à prendre feu. Ils coururent jusqu'à la sortie et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois à une distance suffisante de six ou sept lieues.

-Et bien, soupira le ranger qui voulait montrer qu'il était le chef du groupe, je crois qu'on a tous appris quelque chose de cette aventure.

-Qu'il faudrait toujours taper le client pour qu'il paye avant qu'on lui rende service ?

-Qu'il faut bien renifler les champignons quand on se balade dans les bois ?

-Que la nourriture d'elfe c'est dangereux pour la santé ?

-Zoug Zog ?

-Que j'ai raison de garder tous ces vieux parchemins au cas où ?

-Oui, d'accord, mais surtout qu'on est fait pour la vie d'aventurier, pas pour celle d'aubergiste. Heureusement qu'on commence à être doué pour ça.

Cette affirmation était sujette à caution mais arracha un grognement d'assentiment au reste du groupe. Et puis, travailler toute la journée au service de clients raseurs, ce n'était pas vraiment une vie pour eux. Finalement, ils auraient dû suivre les règles de l'aventurier qui se respecte. Elles ne disaient pas que des conneries. S'ils avaient été futés, ils auraient été à cette heure-ci attablés à une autre auberge, à manger sans courir le risque d'être empoisonné et sans avoir perdu la moitié de leur matériel dans un incendie.

Enfin, ils étaient échaudés, il ne referaient plus jamais ce genre de bêtise. Ou pas la même exactement. Oui bien parce que cette fois, ça aurait l'air de valoir le coup.


End file.
